Le rêve d'une nuit
by Lila Flow
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand Harry se réveille en pleine nuit et que tout autour de lui n'est qu'ombre et désespoir ? [One shot]
1. Le rêve d'une nuit

**Le rêve d'une nuit.**

**¤**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Mon premier one shot, court, simple ... 

**Résumé :** Que se passe t'il quand Harry se réveille en pleine nuit et que tout n'est qu'ombre et désespoir ?

**Dislaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire que j'écris, tout appartient à la "Déesse" J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

¤¤

Harry se réveilla, dans son lit à privet Drive. Il observa la chambre nimbée de ténèbres. Les rideaux bougeaient et un vent brusque entrait dans sa chambre. Sa fenêtre était ouverte. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire quand soudain tout se passa pour lui au ralenti. Il entendit d'abord un souffle rauque derrière lui, il se retourna lentement et doucement. La panique s'insinua en lui, il posa son regard sur la fenêtre et aperçu un détraqueur plus grand que la normale franchir la fenêtre. de sombres pensées entrèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il revit ses pénibles aventures avec Lord Voldemort, la mort de ses parents et son espoir s'enfuit peu à peu de lui. Le détraqueur semblait flotter dans les airs, il commençait à s'approcher de Harry, la vue de celui-ci se troubla et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Harry tombait peu à peu à genoux. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre, de rire ou de sourire. Il ne se souvenait de rien de joyeux et de heureux, il baissa la tête comme pour montrer au détraqueur qu'il ouvrait grand les bras à sa mort .

Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Harry. Son capuchon s'envola alors et l'on pu voir le détraqueur se pencher pour donner son baiser. Sa "bouche" n'était qu'à quelques centimètre du front de Harry. Celui-ci se résignait et ferma les yeux.  
Quand soudain vernon Dursley apparut dans la chambre, il avait défoncé la porte de la chambre pour entrer, et était armé d'un fusil. Il paniqua alors lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux. Sur son visage, on pouvait clairement lire la peur et la terreur. 

Le détraqueur surprit, s'éloigna du garçon. Harry reprit ses esprits pendant que le détraqueur reculait. Le jeune garçon, qui commençait à entrevoir clairement la situation, se leva en un bond, réfléchit et innonda son esprit de pensées qui se voulaient heureuses. Après une autre tentative, il oublia le détraqueur, le chassa de son esprit et laissa y entrer la joie et le bonheur. Il pensa à ses amis, à Ron et à Hermione en premier, à son parrain Sirius, à Lupin et Dumbledore, au sourire de Cho Chang, à l'amour que lui portait ses parents, à sa passion pour le quidditch, aux blagues que faisaient les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, à Hagrid et Crockdur, à Malfoy et aux tours qu'il pourrait lui jouer s'il survivait ... Il sauta alors sur son lit, attrapa sa baguette magique et lança "Spero Patronum" d'un ton ferme. Un cerf argenté sortit alors, et Harry soupira ... Il se retourna pour voir son oncle recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre à quatre pattes .  
Le lendemain, Harry se préparait pour sa rentrée à Poudlard, dans une heure il serait dans le train avec ses amis ... Il pensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il aurait peut être du prévenir Dumbledore ou Sirius. Mais il pensait que tout était fini et puis de toute façon il aurait largement le temps d'en parler au directeur quand il serait à l'école.

Il passa la porte, le perron et voulut envoyer une remarque sarcastique aux Dursley mais lorsqu'il les regarda, il vit les têtes horrifiées de sa famille d'adoption. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'allée de Privet Drive, il y avait une vingtaine de détraqueurs, au milieu un homme portant une cape qui recouvrai son visage et deux mangemorts dans les alentours .  
L'homme à la cape déclara : "L'heure est arrivée !"

Il dévoila alors son visage de serpent et Harry murmura " Voldemort ... "

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry se réveilla vraiment ... Sa chambre était nimbée de ténèbres. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, il avait fait encore un cauchemar ... Il voulut prendre un tee-shirt dans son armoire quand il entendit un son derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçut le détraqueur ... Il se mordit sa lèvre de dépit ...

Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer ...

* * *

D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de le lire,pour ceux qui veulent laisser des reviews, vous connaissez le chemin ...

A bientôt

**Lila Flow**


	2. Réponse à la review lol

* * *

Bon, ben voilà ... Place à la réponse à La Review ... Lol, on peut pas dire que ce one shot a connu un franc succès ... 

M'enfin, je réponds à Mamzelle Lora

**Lora :** Voui, tu es la première et aussi la seule (lol) à me laisser une review ... Contente que ce soit ta fic préférée de moi C'était la première fiction que j'écrivais sur HP ... Je me rappelle, c'était pendant une heure de trou au lycée ... Je m'ennuyais et voilà ... Le rêve d'une nuit est né ! Lol Moui, Harry, ben il m'énerve, alors il faut bien que ce soit lui qui perde un peu non ?  
En tout cas, merci pour ta review ... Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ... BouBou (ma marque de fabrique comme dab !)

* * *

Voilà, ben j'en profite pour faire un ptit tour de toutes mes fics ... Si ça peut vous donner envie de les lire, lol, je fais ma propre pub ... 

_Le rêve d'une nuit :_ Que se passe t'il quand Harry se réveille en pleine nuit et que tout autour de lui n'est qu'ombre et désespoir ? One shot

_Par Amour :_ On peut faire bien des choses par amour, il va le démontrer encore plus ... DM

Il s'agit d'un one shot dramatique avec Drago en personnage principal.

_Une Minute : _Harry a toujours vécu sans se soucier du temps qui s'écoule ... Que se passe t'il lorsqu'il ne lui reste qu'une seule minute ?

C'est un one shot, ce dont je suis la plus fière dans tout ce que j'ai écrit ... Et qui est aussi traduit en anglais par elleag (alias Lora ).

_Sang de Bourbe ? Mais pas trop :_ « Drago, Je suis une Sang de Bourbe » « Parce que Sang de Bourbe et Sang Pur ne font pas bon ménage ? Je sais ... Tu es une Sang de Bourbe, mais pas trop ... »

C'est ma nouvelle fic, un seul chapitre pour l'instant, le deuxième tarde un peu mais est en cours d'écriture... C'est une Romance, HGDM

_Magic Poudlard :_ Vous voici à Poudlard, entrez dans ce magnifique monde que vous ne connaissez pas ... Non, vous ignorez tout de Magic Poudlard, des choses sont à l'oeuvre de très puissantes choses et tout change ... Mais que se passe t'il chez la population sorcière ?

Il s'agit d'une fic humoristique, les deux premiers chapitres sont en ligne.

_La Douce et l'Ange noir :_ Une jeune fille se réveille dans un lit qui lui est inconnu, elle se rappelle de sa vie passé, que lui est donc arrivé, et qui est cet ange noir qui semble si intéressé par la douce jeune femme ? HGTJ

C'est une fic à plusieurs parties, les deux premières parties sont publiées. C'est assez spécial, ça risque d'être une DarkFic.

_Jeux dangereux :_ SUSPENDUE et par une petite erreur de manipulation, effacée ... lol Elle était de toute façon suspendue, même si elle me tient à coeur, c'est la première que j'ai écrit et je la trouve vraiment médiocre ... Je prends donc du temps pour l'améliorer et enrichir le récit parce qu'il n'y avait selon moi que le strict (et le très strict) minimum ... Bref, voilà, je la republierais peut être quand je l'aurais amélioré et si elle me plait ...

_Si je continuais de t'aimer :_ « Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … »

C'est ma nouvelle fic, elle me tient beaucoup à coeur, c'est un Hermione-Sirius légèrement drama mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se poursuivre ... Il n'y a que le prologue de publier bien que le premier chapitre soit écris et corrigé, je préfère prendre un peu d'avance ...

* * *

Voili, voilou pour mes fics... Ca m'aura permis en même temps d'éclaircir tout ça pour moi. 

BouBou à tous, en espérant que vous lirez mes fics ... :) Lol, la fille pas désespérée du tout ...

**Lila Flow**


End file.
